


I Am Machine

by KyeAbove



Series: The Reinforcement Of Agony AU [133]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 04:31:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16151657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: Agony:HellThe Ink Machine only corrupts, and never loves.





	I Am Machine

**Author's Note:**

> Another work about the Ink Machine for the series. It's done in a similar style to More Than A Machine, but slightly easier to read. 
> 
> Only, who?

_HUMANS ARE WORTHLESS._

_  
TrASH! I'm beyond that. I'm beyond it all!_

 

_I am powerful, and humans are worthless. They are for me to use and nothing more. ALL FOR ME. To think. I once cared for them. Look at what I did to them now! I love it!_

 

_LOVE IT. LOve iT._

_Lｏｖｅ ｉｔ_

 

_TRASH. Burn It all. HUMANITY IS OVERRATED._

 

_But you! I like you. I hear your whispers. I hear you just as I hear everyone else here. But you're not human, are you? Not anymore. You were! You were, I can see that! I see so many of your thoughts._

 

_Why did your brother cry that night, Henry? Give you thoughts to me. Submit to the ink! SUMMIT FULLY AND STOP THINKING LIKE A HUMAN. I'LL DRAG YOU INK THE INK MYSELF IF YOU DON'T. AND If you ANGER ME, I'll GIve You THE FORM YOU'd LeasT WANT. LIke I did to JOEY._

 

_Maybe NOt. THEn you two would bond and Joey WOULD BE HappY._

 

_I Don't Want Joey To Be Happy. I want him to suffer._

 

_I hated being human, but I didn't want to die. I love living like this, but I didn't want to die. I DON'T Like Not Having A CHOICE._

_Henry. Do you hear me? I'm coming for you, one way or another. Whether you want to submit to me, or not. I've rarely given people that choice in the past. I will have you within this inky bellow. You will be mine. And then we can hate Joey together._

 

_TOGETHER!_


End file.
